


Saffron

by pyrocitor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocitor/pseuds/pyrocitor
Summary: The Doctor ponders the feelings she harbours; then acts upon them.





	1. Saffron

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not back for long. I just had super super ship feelings about Yaz and the Doctor and had to write something. I may or may not add to this in the future, but it'll be a collection of one-shots if I do.

**Saffron**

Biting wind and sleeting rain all but pasted the Doctor’s short blond bob against her face as she stood, gazing out upon the vivid, luscious Norwegian landscape. She reached into her pocket, her hand clasping against the cold metal weighing her down. It was more than just a key; it was a guide, a passport and a ticket to another life all at once. She plucked it out and held it gently, her mossy green eyes drilling into it silently.

“... I’ve never wanted you less.” She spoke, her voice intense and intelligent. There was a moments silence, and then, a whisper; “Traitor.” Though, her latest utterance was filled with nothing but mirth.

“Doctor!”

The eyes pulled away from the tiny piece of machinery, and wordlessly returned it to it’s home of a coat jacket.

“Doctor?”

Gaze followed upwards to reach another’s, and immediately, the Doctor felt the pain of loss and anguish of sacrifice slowly drift from her thoughts as the individual closed the distance between them.

“What’s wrong?”

The Doctor smiled; it took a sharp mind to decrypt the demeanour of a being that was almost ageless. And yet. This human, this fiery; passionate, sensitive human could detect even a moment of sorrow in such quiet and peaceful surroundings.

Eventually, The Doctor replied; “It’s nothing Yaz; I'll be there in a minute.” She accompanied this by returning her eyes upon the scenery, afraid to look much further upon a person who’s light shone brighter than any stars a mere Time Lord had ever witnessed.

Haltingly, fingers touched against her wrist. They were almost freezing, and she could feel the sting of where their skin met, desperately fighting her instincts to not pull away from such an adversary. Slowly, tenderly, the pressed against her with more pressure. Circling once, and then twice, and finally a third time before reaching down to her palm. The Doctor felt her fingers curl inwards as this took place, but made a logical, conscious decision to not let herself react.

Love was loss. Love was fragile… Love was fleeting.

It was excruciating now, the leisurely pace that these fingers was taking now.

 _Do it._  A wild thought. But it was alone, she would not let them overwhelm her.  _Let her in._  Green eyes flicked across and immediately met with hazel. A spark, then. No, not a spark. Warmth. Their hands clasped together, finally. The Doctor let out a shiver she hadn’t realised she’d been holding back.

“I want to help, Doctor… Let me in, please.”

Hazel eyes pleaded, and The Doctor felt her entire body beginning to thaw from the freezing Norway wind under such scrutiny.

She had no words to say; there was nothing she possibly could say to convey how strongly she wanted to confide in this human; how much she wanted to love her.

So she said nothing. In a second, their lips were together; their bodies pressed against one another. Their entities pushing and fighting for the chance to express their affection. The Doctor found her logic powerless against her lust, her soul assuming control over her actions: she discovered this too late, noticing only now where her hands were placed on Yasmin’s waist - on one side, creeping underneath the fabric of Yaz’ shirt, and the other gripping it so fiercely that her knuckles became white, and her fingernails left prints against her palm.

_She wants me. She actually wants me._

By this point, The Doctor was acutely attuned to the fact that Yasmin, in the hesitant way she could only manage, was grasping at her hair - still newly generated and delicate - clasping at it so desperately now that it bruised. The Doctor didn’t care. Pain was loss. Pain was fragile… Pain was fleeting.

Love, now, was eternal. Love withstood storms, and earthquakes. Eruptions and tsunamis. Love withstood time; and right now, for once - time truly; honestly and genuinely, stood still.

For a moment, they parted - breaths heavy and frosting. Standing so close to one another, they could feel each others heat, radiating like suns; warming them both in such raw territory.

“Stay with me tonight.” The human voice was low and wanting, and The Doctor could feel her desire rising rapidly from such a heartfelt statement. She would not refuse. Her own body had betrayed her just moments ago; but she had let it, willingly. And she would again, tonight, and every other night that Yasmin would allow.

She grinned; letting her laughter flow from her body and take flight upon the wind. Their eyes met once more, and she pressed a chaste kiss against yearnful lips.

“Always.”


	2. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite as good, or as long as the first - I'm tired after work and I used upon this month's worth of creativity on that first chapter, but, anyway - have some shameless almost sexytimes (because I can't actually write proper sexytimes, I'm awful at it).

** Cinnamon **

The marble balcony railing was cool and crisp as The Doctor tentatively placed her hands against it, then, lowered her body so that she was gently resting herself on the stone. A holiday, is what she had envisioned upon the visit to Ethadus - it certainly was the destination for such an endeavour - however, reality tended upon falling short of imagination.

The planet’s offerings had been tainted; it’s hot springs poisoned, wild orchards dying and glaciers thawing. The Doctor and her haphazard family had rectified this, coming closer and closer to grievous wounding with each adventure. The planet itself, however, was nothing short of astounding; unspoiled vistas of a flawless world. Designed, crafted and maintained by the universe’s greatest botanical engineers - a world that almost seduced her to the idea of perfection. Suddenly, there was contact on the small of her back, and with no hesitation she rose briskly to meet the threat. Only, the enemy she had expected bore little resemblance to what stood before her in this moment.

With Ethadus’ artificial sun beaming down from behind her, the woman shone a radiance beyond what mere words could describe - her dark, bronzed skin aglow under the light. She was wearing the shirt that the Doctor had bought. A simple thing, loose and relaxed, enough to allow the mellowed ocean breeze to lift it skywards and display just a hint of the toned body that lay beneath it.

“I’ve been looking for you.” She spoke, a voice sweet and mild as honey, with an earnest, affectionate tone that conveyed nothing but loyalty and passion. The Doctor allowed Yasmin to take hold of her waist with an approving smile; their eyes meeting, and locking with one another - taking a moment to share a brief, tender kiss and a second of silence before The Doctor, buzzing with desire, stole a rare chance to be the cause of a momentary lapse in Yasmin’s otherwise steady and stoic demeanour.

She leaned against her lover, hands strategically, yet timidly placed on neck and collarbone, mouth adjacent to the nearest ear, and voice no louder now than a whisper, expressing with all the hunger and intensity she could muster: “Now that you’ve found me… What will you do with me?”

Immediately, the hands around her waist tightly gripped the textile they were previously sparsely touching, and the delicate breath she could feel against her neck came out in torrents. There was nothing for a instant, and then, a whimper. The Doctor dropped from Yasmin’s ear, to her neck, shifting the hands southward, that she had left there. At once, she could feel the scraping of her lover’s nails against her waist, how they refused to settle and reached underneath The Doctor’s shirt to graze patterns on her hips and back.

The Doctor, eager and restless, commenced their return journey to the bedside, lips finally finding one another, each of them discarding items of clothing along the way. Yasmin, her impatience mirroring her companion’s had pulled the time lord’s coat from their shoulders, and in turn, The Doctor had attempted to reciprocate with the stiff leather jacket her lover always wore. She failed in this, but not in a slower, gentler second attempt, assisted by the bearer this turn.

It took longer than originally expected, but together, they reached their harbour and stood before it, clad in underwear and lust. The Doctor, unable to resist, permitted her gaze to descend lower upon Yasmin’s body - a heat rose, and she was forced to return her eyes to the apex of her adoration before she lost the last remaining ration of sensibility to a sight so breathtaking.

“So,” she breathed, eyes still fixed upon the woman before her. “Your turn first.”


	3. Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, tried my hand at writing smut, never done this before so apologies if it's not too great. Also I was too embarrassed to proof read lol, I'll do it another time, but not now so bear with me.

**Sage**

 

The Doctor preferred to think of herself as a rather resilient woman; unwavering, determined... Maybe even a little stubborn, yet, there was something so habitually enticing about the woman stood before her, almost entirely undressed, sable hair tousled, lips curved in restlessness and anticipation. They were so close to one another that their skin would touch with a shiver, and Yasmin was close to that, her breathing was heavy and disrupted, but the Doctor imagined it the cause to be the colourful scarf she had loosely fastened around her lover’s head, blocking her sight.

“Doctor, I can’t wait much longer…” she whispered, the sound coursing through the Time Lord’s ear very nearly shattering her resolve with the desperation laced through it. She had to smile, if she didn’t, she’d take the human then and there and it would be over before it began. No, just a little while longer.

She traced her nails along the waistband of Yasmin’s thong - by the way, the red; excellent touch, well done Yaz - slowly, painfully slowly, she edged her fingers underneath, copying her movements on the other side of her waist now as well, and met them together along the small of her back, ghosting circles upon smooth skin and producing some truly captivating reactions because of it.

Smiling, she continued forth - one hand remaining, searching even lower; cupping, and even squeezing (maybe a little too hard), the ass cheek closest in reach, and the other drawing back around her companion’s waist and exploring underneath the thong, edging closer to the warmth that lay below.

Yasmin shifted, impatient, taking The Doctor’s fingers and thrusting them inside her so swiftly that The Doctor had practically no time to resist. She mewled, a noise that was surprisingly reserved for someone who, ordinarily, exuded confidence and assertiveness. The Doctor, using the hand she had not-so-tactfully left groping her lover’s backside, utilised it then, to pull them closer to one another, pressing them into a tender embrace while her concealed fingers began a portrait inside Yasmin - a paint-by-numbers if you will, movements so decisive and precise that she had the former police officer riding against her hand in minutes.

Yasmin, her attention seemingly focused on the action taking place below her waist, allowed her head to drop against The Doctor’s shoulder, lips and breath touching on her neck with every motion they made together. It was achingly gradual, but tension began to accumulate and The Doctor felt Yasmin cling to her, and teeth clamp down on her shoulder when her climax had been reached. It felt like a blissful eternity, riding it out such a welcome ordeal synchronously - but eventually it ended, as all things do end, and they stood nuzzled in silence for as long as they dared.

Then, muted, they dressed - sharing silent kisses and gentle, affectionate touches before returning to their reality; saving the universe, one chapter at a time.


End file.
